Greener Corona Project
"I've never seen such disaster than seeing people literally using boats to get to work, despite that we are nearly 500 ft above the ground level!" ''-Chancellor Gregory's remark regarding the Ecological Impact of the Reformation.'' ''The Greener Corona Project '' ' '''best known for as the Environmental Project of 2304, was one of the first Major Projects the Republic began when rebuilding worlds ravaged by a disaster. It started off when the Capital City or the Newly Formed Capital City was being plagued by deadlier storms created by the mass terraforming of Tretris Oakutarui. The Result transformed the Capital City into a green city, with foliage hanging from buildings, to make parks and forests ontop of buildings. '''Without Leadership' The Origin that lead to the Greener Corona Project was following immediately after the Centennial City Disaster, which resulted in the total annihilation of Centennial City; the Republic's Original Capital City; and the Resignation of Chancellor Florence. With the lost of the Republic's Capital, and without a Supreme Chancellor let alone an Heir to inherit Florence's position, the entire Republic was on verge of Political Collapse. The Republic Senate went into immediate Overdrive trying to work with the Executive Branch in hopes of finding a replacement. In weeks a Royal Election was called on Novalis, where the Senate temporarily relocated. In the years the Republic never had lost both it's Capital City and Executive Leader at once since the System Wars. The Solanos Family offered suggestions, though when the Republic Senate urged the Solanos to let one of their monarchs to assume the role, they politely declined, as according to their phrase, "They rather not interfere with Republic Politics". Soon the Executive Branch declared that the Royal Election was in action, and the Senate called out candidates. 4 Senators were selected. Hector Gregory of Rilgar, Allison Vivon of Torbin, Tiffany Bales of Tretris Oakutarui, '''and '''Jasper Kallin of Korus, these 4 Senators were sent to Trobruk City where the relocated Galactic Court Justices resided in the City's Courthouse. Through the process, only Hector Gregory and Tiffany Bales were approved by the Justices. Going through a tough process the Candidates began their campaigns across the Republic. It wasn't until the Oakutarui Caucus that made the tide of the Election change. When word that the Republic was lacking a Central Capital City. The Candidates were asked on what will happen. Mrs. Bales proposed that the Capital City be moved to Rembrand, to confuse future enemies of the Republic that might attack Tretris. However Gregory proposed an idea that will win his spot in the Election, he proposed a massive reformation project that will transform the Republic Homeworld into a massive city. "The Republic was born on Tretris Oakutarui, and what my opponent forgets is that if we don't have its' Capital on it's birthworld then we can't be recognized! I proposed transforming the entire planet of Tretris, uniting all its cities into one mega-city, there its glory can be recognized from space!" -Hector Gregory's Idea when Proposing the Capital City Issue. The Capital Reformation of 2304 With the closing year of 139 GCS coming, the Royal Election was becoming a heated debate, with Hector Gregory polling at 60% of the Republic's Vote, and Tiffany Bales pulling 40%, they thought it'll be a close vote. Soon around Novembus 18th, the Republic Election Day, registered voters flooded the Voting Stands across the Republic. When the Voting was over, it took nearly a month to count the 6.8 Quintillion votes Galactic Wide. In a close race, Hector Gregory won the Royal Election by a small 5% lead ahead of Tiffany Bales. With word that Hector Gregory winning, the Holonet roared across the Galaxy declaring the new Supreme Chancellor. On his Inauguration Day around Frebaruis 1st of 140 of 2304 GRS, Hector Gregory promised the Republic that they'll get their Capital City back. With his ruling he declared Shanksville the Republic's Capital City. Though just declaring Shanksville the New Capital helped boomed the already huge port city to greater numbers, Chancellor Gregory wanted the city and it's history with the Republic to be well known. So he has the Republic Building Commission hire Architects from around the Galaxy to help out with the newest expansion. He promised to unite the Cities of Tretris Oakutarui via a Mega City, and he did so. Soon by 142 GCS, Isle Corona was flattened entirely and replaced with towering Mega-Structures called Mega-Towers. Soon Isle Bastu followed, but with only 60% of the continent suitable thanks to prior experimentation on the continent, they transformed that 60% of the Continent into the Mega City. Later Isles' Velvettrone and Sirena Rivera followed. However with the Remains of Centennial City now turned into a desert, the Building Commission decided to leave a massive section of the Sirena Rivera Continent barren letting the desert claim it as a reminder of the Republic's past. By the end of 2304, almost 75% of Tretris Oakutarui's Landscape was altered and terraformed into a massive ecumenopolis. However this will cost the Planet a great toll. Environmental Collapse Imminent With the Cementing of Shanksville now taking nearly 75% of the planet's surface, Chancellor Gregory starts to regret on his actions, as his commute from Sector Five to One began to cause disruptions as Storms were starting to become much more deadlier, disrupting traffic on the Mag-lev Trains and Hover Lanes. With causalities now rising as these storms were plaguing the planet, Gregory called the Republic Senate to the new Senate Towers where he tried to solve this matter. Proposing Ideas left and right trying to solve, however the Senate remained emotionless to this cause. It wouldn't be until Gregory's Great Grandson Richard Gregory Jr. convinced the Republic Senate in 2309 GRS, that the Environmental Disasters that were plaguing the Capital City. It would take a flooding of Sectors 1 and 2 that convinced the Republic Senate that Billions of Lives were on the line from this environmental disaster. So in a Senate Meeting, Chancellor Gregory VI declared that Tretris Oakutarui a Planetary Emergency, and the Senate soon called for massive Environmental Repairs. However the Republic never rebuilt many planets, which was the case with many worlds still trying to recover from the System Wars nearly 2000 GRS Years ago. However thanks to the Oakutaruians and Novalians, they helped jumpstart what would later be known as the "Greener Corona Project" the very first Environmental Repair Project ever conducted by the Republic. 'The Greener Corona Project ' With Blizzards lasting year long, and floods plaguing the City, the Republic urged planets to help the Capital City. Soon planets like Novalis, Rilgar, Oakutarui III, Arrogosii V began to donate foliage that can survive not only in the Tretstonian Climate but help repair it. Chancellor Gregory VIII decided that they just can't transform the city into a green city, they need to literally rebuild the continents that cities occupied. So just before Gregory VIII, passed the heir to his daughter Elizabeth, Multiple regions of Isle Corona's Eastern Side were torn down and rebuilt as natural mountains, rock and dirt donated from excavated moons and asteroids from multiple uninhabited systems. It wasn't until Elizabeth passed the reins to her daughter Terra Cerene, that by the end of 2311 GRS, the entire planet was transformed back into a semi-stable state, the Eastern Half of Isle Corona was renamed "Corona Park" and labeled as a Galactic Park. While a Peninsula in Northwestern Isle Sirena Rivera and it's small chain of islands to the Northeast were restored to their former landscapes. Including parts of Isle Bastu were transformed back into it's original landscape despite that only 60% of the continent was transformed. To help balance it out further, the Northern half of Isle Velvettrone was rebuilt to help restore the Arctic Ice Caps of the planet, while they essentially rebuilt Isle Emerald, abandoning Emerald City that was built there, leaving it to be reclaimed by nature. The Capital City got a special treatment aswell, as the city literally became a green paradise, with shrubbery growing from the City Skyscrapers/Mega-Towers, entire parks literally ontop of them, the Capital City including it's industrial sectors became Ecologically Friendly. The Dirty Power Plants that powered the Capital were replaced with clean Ithorium-based Power Plants. To help it further, the Republic launched several Ozone/Weather Control Satellites into Low Orbit, to help maintain the Ozone and Maintain the weather of the planet. These massive ecological/environmental projects help stabilize Tretris' Climate. Though the storms were deadly, they were less powerful then they initially were. 'Disaster Averted ' Thanks to the massive contributions from nearly every planet in the Republic, the Capital City averted the yearly environmental disaster that claimed nearly 100,000 lives every GCS Year. Though alot blame Cerene's Ancestors for causing the problem, but in the end, it took nearly 7 GRS Years for them to fix it, the People of the Republic restored faith in the Gregory/Cerene Royal Family. Thanks to their quick thinking and the Galactic Senate help, the Capital City not only was restored, but also became a Mecca for Environmentalists to use as an example when seeing planets that are on the path of Environmental disaster. It's said that the Republic built a Museum in Towers Plaza dedicating this section of History as a reminder of what would've happened if the Republic didn't intervene during the near Environmental Disaster. Category:Republic Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Tretris Oakutarui